


The Grit

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas





	The Grit

灿灿金沙上，火之国在两河女神的庇佑中诞生。在南贺川最充沛的流域，坐落着被称为“黄金之都”的城市木叶。

木叶城建得宏伟壮观，外墙由最结实的石头高高堆砌起来，呈现出一种威严的青灰色；它的门大得能让两辆四匹马拉的车并行，道路由白色的砖块铺就，同样十分宽大。

城的南边有着仿佛插入云间的通天塔，除此之外最高的便是王宫了。

构成王宫的是金子、流水与草木。沙漠中极为珍贵的水果在这里随处可见，宫女们穿着轻飘飘的衣服，香料的味道充斥着建筑的每一个角落。

这样穷奢极侈的宫殿由宇智波一族把持着。他们拥有这座金灿灿的城，也拥有整个火之国。

在这里，黑发黑眼是最为尊贵的象征，任何人都不得对有着宇智波这一姓氏的人不敬。

宫殿的某个华丽的房间里，繁复的刺绣帷幔半落在床上，可以听见从里面传来的阵阵呻吟。

所有的窗子都开着，高处对流的空气吹动着冰块融化的冷气。一个白色头发的男子跪在地上，他的双脚被锁链束缚着，口中则含着床上人的性器，很是细致地服务着。

另一个黑发男人无疑是很舒适地仰在床上。他有着典型宇智波的相貌，穿着件精致的真丝袍，里面则是完全赤裸的。一双雪白的腿大开着，两脚蹬在床沿，时不时还随着白发男子的动作颤抖。

黑发的那个是国王的弟弟，而白发的那个是他的奴隶，叫扉间。半年前国王宇智波斑进攻蛮族得胜归来，在清点战俘时觉得这人样貌特殊，就把他作为礼物送给了泉奈。

然而扉间完全没有作为奴隶的自知，甚至还出手试图伤害泉奈。泉奈一气之下就把他关了起来，关了一个月小黑屋之后扉间终于学乖了。虽然还总冷着张脸，各种不乐意的样子，但还是会听从泉奈的命令的。

比如像现在这样，泉奈的粗茎插在他的喉管里，逼得他几乎无法呼吸，可扉间还是会听话的用舌头轻舔上面的每一处细缝。毕竟泉奈任性起来恶毒得可怕，连扉间都不想糟些无妄之灾。

大概是嫌扉间的动作不够快，泉奈猛地坐起，一把抓住了扉间的头发，非常用力地把他向前按。扉间被这一下弄得措手不及，泉奈的根茎在他喉管里横行霸道，本来他的嘴就被胀得老大，这一番后生理性的眼泪不受控地外流。

这次他不只是呼吸困难了，视野不住地摇晃，一个时不时就会出现的念头又来了——他早晚会被泉奈弄死在这里。

泉奈的腿猛然夹住了他的头。

其实泉奈身上很干净，大腿内侧的皮肤也很细嫩，就是这一下让扉间觉得头像是被两个羽绒枕狠狠地拍了。就算谈不上疼也会头晕目眩。

没有骨骼的部分在他嘴中跳动着，扉间知道他终于到了。结果就在这时泉奈掰了下他的嘴，差点把他的下颌骨卸掉。性器因此脱出了喉管，白浊的液体喷了他满嘴。

因为泉奈有事没事就要来这么一次，扉间对这个味道还挺熟悉的，第一次还满地想吐被泉奈打，现在他都懒得吐了，还会思考一下泉奈这阵子吃了什么。

泉奈发泄过后很舒适地躺在大床上，帷幔内一股淫靡的味道。扉间随手擦掉嘴边的液体，嘴唇红得很是水润。

如果泉奈不再发疯今天就应该没他什么事了。扉间想。虽然他活动不便但至少还算自由，扉间每天都会在王宫里绕一圈，并且不放过任何一个可能出宫的机会（可惜到目前为止并没有）。

但是不巧，今天泉奈就是很疯。

泉奈在大床上轱辘了一圈，从仰着变为趴着，半松的袍子露出他洁白的前胸。他看着跪在地上的扉间，捏起了白发男人的脸。

扉间脸上有三道疤痕，其中一个是小时候划的，剩下两道是泉奈给他留下的印记。

泉奈的手指细而有力，他扳着扉间的下巴，半眯着眼笑了起来。

“你这个样子真可爱。”他说。

呵呵。扉间心中冷笑。蛮族和火之国居民的语言并不通，不过扉间是个例外。他一直装作听不懂而已。

有人敲门。

“泉奈大人，国王大人让我送新进贡的水果给您。”

“进来吧。”

泉奈毫不躲闪，仍逼迫扉间与他对视。他喜欢这双红色的，总是很湿润，总是带着怒火的眼睛。

他喜欢看扉间不甘心的样子。

非常有成就感。

进来的人是镜，才十几岁，在王宫里给高位贵族做侍童。

他年纪尚小，看到衣襟不整的扉间微微脸红，把酒和水果放在矮桌上就要走。

“镜。”泉奈叫住了他。

“是！”

可怜的小镜不敢多看他们中的任何一个。泉奈笑了。

“烧些洗澡水来。”

“是的，泉奈大人。”镜马上调头去更里面的屋子。

等门彻底关好后泉奈就对扉间说，“喂我。”

他说得太过自然，以至于扉间差点着了道。扉间装作似懂非懂的样子，迷惑地看着他。泉奈也在看他，用审视的目光。

这一次，扉间的演技也暂时蒙混过关了。泉奈指了指水果盘，又指了指自己的嘴。

顺带一提，扉间觉得泉奈的这个动作极有诱惑性，像是一只很野性的鹿。

扉间摘下一颗葡萄剥皮喂给泉奈。泉奈张开嘴，舌头轻巧一挑，把葡萄咽了下去。看扉间认真处理下一颗，他似是无意地说，“听说你的那个哥哥……也终于学会听话了。”

扉间冷白色的手极细微地颤抖了一下。泉奈自是没有放过这一细节。他一直怀疑扉间听得懂他们说话，所以一直很是戒备他。戒备的同时又不忘折磨和试探，他不信扉间会毫无破绽。

区区蛮族。

泉奈笑着继续说，“你们那里有没有一种会催情的花？把这种花蒸馏提取纯露，人用了就会像发情的动物一样。”他的手指在扉间胸口打转。

扉间充耳不闻，一脸无辜地把葡萄递到泉奈面前。

泉奈拿过果实，优雅的动作仿佛拿着的是一颗宝石。他把果实放到扉间嘴边，扉间不敢吃，他就把它硬塞进去。

“你就不好奇哥哥是怎么调教你的大哥的吗？”泉奈慵懒地说，眼睛却不放过扉间表情上的任何变化。那个叫柱间的蛮族一直被哥哥关在寝殿深处，外面的人是不知道他的存在的。也就是说扉间到目前为止不可能打探到柱间的任何消息。

事实上泉奈没有选错方法，现在扉间觉得自己全身的血都在逆流。

他想杀了这个人。

想把泉奈变成一具美丽的尸体。

血和他洁白的皮肤一定很相配。

可是他不能。

他必须忍耐。

“就像……”泉奈的手向下游走，探入了扉间的下摆。他很快寻找到了那道沟壑，却不进去，只是轻捏扉间的臀部。之后他嫌弃地收了手。

扉间知道泉奈是嫌弃他不干净，所以就算泉奈想直接上垒也会略过用手这一步。

但他这口气没喘太长，因为他看见泉奈从果盘中拿出了一个带鳞片的果实。

泉奈笑着把它给扉间看一眼，不给扉间反应的时间就把它放进了了他的股沟里，冰凉的鳞片抵着他的后穴口，还在慢慢发力。

这一下扉间的脸变得熬白。

门响了一声。是镜出来了。

镜又一次目睹了很少儿不宜的场景彻底愣在原地。扉间察觉到了另一人的存在，脸登时变得更红。

“放松些嘛……镜你可以走了。”

“……是”

镜几乎忘了礼节，一路逃似的跑了。泉奈从床上下来，抓着扉间的耳朵把他拖进浴室，扔进浴缸里。两人的衣服都飘在水上，头发湿漉漉的。

不得不说，现在扉间很害怕泉奈。这种害怕不是一开始就有，而是被泉奈折腾出来的。

他说服自己安静，至少这次泉奈不会往里面放活物。那一次扉间差点死了，但是泉奈觉得没玩够就又把他救回来了。

至于浴缸的话，连续的间隔很短的窒息他也挺过来过。

泉奈看着他害怕的样子，觉得扉间就是只受惊的小兔子。

他对插入一个奴隶兴趣不是很大，他更喜欢折磨对方的身体，摧毁对方的精神。

扉间想的不错，他就是在思索怎么折腾他。

“喂，你。”泉奈在水中走到边上，把托盘里一小瓶子透明的液体倒进酒中。“把酒喝了。”他把酒杯塞到扉间面前。

看了圈套的扉间自然犹豫，无奈泉奈根本不会给他拒绝的机会。他掰开扉间的嘴，把酒强行灌了下去。

深红色的液体混入水中，渐渐消失了。

扉间呛咳了一阵，半天才停下。

泉奈扶起这样的扉间，满意地看着他眼泪汪汪的模样。泉奈一手碰了碰扉间的根部，扉间猛然一缩。他抓住扉间的另一手把它放在扉间的根部上，又用手指轻轻点了点它的顶端。

“呐，反正也是无聊。自慰给我看吧。”

扉间竭尽全力压制心中被侮辱的愤怒，但他自己都知道不太成功。泉奈得意地看着他的破绽，还带动他的手，用肢体语言让扉间更明白自己的意思。

扉间本想拖延时间，就像一直以来那样。没想到体内一股热流直达下腹。

“你看，准备工作都做好了。”泉奈坐到水池边上，漂亮的眼睛死死地盯着他，“快一点吧。”


End file.
